Inolvidable Año Nuevo
by Ginegine
Summary: "Lemmonada Express" Bella cansada de ser usada y abandonada por los hombres decide actuar igual que ellos, ver, disfrutar y olvidar ¿Logrará Bella su cometido después de conocer al doctor con el cuerpo más divino que ha visto en su vida?


**Nombre del Fic.: **Inolvidable Año Nuevo

**Autor: **Ginegine

**Link al perfil del Contest: **h t t p : / / w w w . fan fiction . net / ~ lemmonada express

**Pareja Elegida: **Bella - Carlisle

**Número de Palabras: **6.056

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de S. Meyer y su casa editorial la trama es mía producto de mi obsesión por el trasero de papi Cullen.

"**Lemmonada_Express**" Bella se entera que su ex novio se va a casar, cansada de ser usada y abandonada por los hombres decide actuar igual que ellos, ver, disfrutar y olvidar ¿Logrará Bella su cometido después de conocer al doctor con el culo mas divino que ha visto en su vida?

Bella estaba sentada en la plaza del centro comercial tratando de reunir fuerzas para moverse y aparentar que se encontraba perfectamente, cuando la verdad era que sentía que ya no tenía fuerzas para seguir aparentando ante todos que lo estaba.

Al enterarse de la gran noticia de la próxima boda de Edward había escapado a Las Vegas por un premio que ganó milagrosamente. Todavía se preguntaba si la vida se burlaba de ella con ese premio, jamás había ganado nada, no se quejaba, porque eso le llegó como caído del cielo.

Lo que para ella era un viaje de ensueño y placer se convirtió en una experiencia del otro mundo acompañada de su madre, nada era como había querido, siempre soñó que viajaría con Edward, quien fuera su pareja por cuatro años, sí, era masoquista de su parte seguir pensando que el viaje sería perfecto para ellos cuando ya tenían un año de haber terminado su relación.

Justo al año recibió la noticia de su próxima boda, _la vida es una perra que me odia._

Ya había declarado los dieciocho de diciembre como su día negro, sin pensarlo dos veces llamó a su madre que vivía en Phoenix y se fueron juntas a disfrutar en el _Bellagio_, dos semanas de hospedaje en esa maravilla serían suficientes para olvidar, al menos eso pensó ella.

La realidad fue que en la cena de navidad del hotel conocieron a un jugador de beisbol de las ligas menores. Bella había temblado ante la posibilidad de que su madre Renée tratara de emparejarla con él, que equivocada estaba, la verdad era que Phill, como se llama el beisbolista, y su madre se flecharon apenas cruzaron sus ojos, y desde ese instante estuvo sola hasta que tres días después ellos la encontraron y la nombraron su dama de honor.

Renée se casó el veintiocho de diciembre y esa misma noche Bella hastiada del tema _"Boda"_ regresó a Forks, debía enfrentar la realidad y seguir adelante con su vida, su amiga Alice ya había regresado a esa ciudad después de su viaje de navidad con su familia a Florida.

Efectivamente cuando llegó en la mañana del veintinueve a su pequeño apartamento a unas cuadras de la casa de su padre, agotada y sin fuerzas, encontró a su amiga sentada en su puerta esperándola, solo le dio tiempo a dejar su maleta y la arrastró con ella a Port Ángeles al centro comercial.

Durante todo el camino Alice se la pasó hablando como un radio nuevo de pilas inagotables, Bella siempre se preguntaba si su amiga tendría un botón de apagado, porque nunca paraba de hablar, aunque en ese momento lo agradecía. No tenía ánimo de hablar.

_Por favor a quien sea que esté allá arriba, que no tenga que torturarme._

-Listo, Bella, no he parado de hablar y no me has dicho nada de lo que hiciste en estos días, no te preocupes que te escucharé mientras me pruebo los vestidos. Rosalie me dijo que llegaron unos modelos espectaculares, estoy loca por sentirlos contra mi piel – le dijo Alice muy entusiasmada, Bella se devanaba los sesos buscando una excusa para librarse de entrar allí.

-Bien, pero ve entrando mientras voy al baño porque sé que tardarás horas allí y no me gustaría hacerme pis encima, creo que Rosalie no me perdonaría si ensucio su gran sillón. – Bella trató de ser convincente cruzando sus piernas y Alice solo se rió y le dijo que la esperaba dentro.

La observó entrar a la tienda y con un suspiro se fue lejos de allí, fue hasta la plaza del centro comercial buscando la paz que siempre encontraba cuando se sentaba allí a escuchar el correr del agua de la fuente.

Si de verdad se estuviese haciendo pis, no duraría ni cinco segundos.

Bella se sentó en el banco más apartado abrazando sus rodillas, ya era hora de pasar la página, no podía seguir el resto de su vida lamentándose por lo que no sucedió, si Edward ya estaba haciendo su vida ¿qué le impedía a ella hacer lo mismo? Nada. De hecho todo en ella estaba cambiando, recibió una oferta de trabajo importante en Seattle y en enero comenzaba a trabajar como editora en el _Seattle Post,_ ya había alquilado un pequeño departamento, eso era una señal, debía dejar el pasado donde pertenecía.

-¡Bella, Bella! – Gritaba Alice como loca por todo el centro comercial buscando a su amiga, si ella hubiese sabido, no la habría acercado al centro comercial.

Cuando entró a la tienda y vio a Victoria allí delante del espejo, radiante con un vestido de novia mientras las idiotas de sus amigas aplaudían, en ese momento Alice se sintió la peor amiga del mundo.

Entonces entendió la mirada perdida de su amiga y la excusa de ir al baño, Bella de alguna manera supo de la boda y por eso viajó sin avisarle, si no hubiese sido por Charlie a quien tuvo que llamar para saber de ella no se hubiese enterado que había viajado. Y después estaba tan emocionada con la idea de probarse los vestidos nuevos que no escuchó a su madre cuando le hablaba, seguro le estaba dando la noticia y ella como siempre metida en su mundo.

Cuando Alice vio a Bella en aquel banco sintió un odio tan grande por el culpable del dolor de su amiga, Edward Masen, ya se las arreglaría para hacerles pasar un mal rato a los novios.

-Bella – susurró mientras se sentaba y abrazaba a su amiga quien solo se encogió de hombros.

-Estoy bien, Alice, ya basta de compadecerme, he tenido el tiempo suficiente lamentándome de lo que no sucederá que estoy dejando escapar mi vida como una idiota, hasta mi mamá está rehaciendo su vida, ¿quién dice que yo no tengo derecho? – le dijo Bella a Alice quien frunció el ceño con la noticia de Renée rehaciendo su vida.

-¿Qué hizo, Renée? – Preguntó algo temerosa. Renée siempre terminaba metida en algún problema y era Bella la que siempre asumía las consecuencias de sus actos irresponsables.

-¡Me liberó! – exclamó sonriendo al asimilar la verdad de sus palabras, por estar lamentándose no lo había analizado pero ya Renée tenía quien se ocupara de ella, solo esperaba que durase.

-¿Cómo te liberó? – preguntó Alice que no entendía nada de lo que decía su amiga, la verdad es que la falta de sexo ponía a Bella más incoherente.

-Mejor empiezo a contarte desde el principio, me gané un viaje a Las Vegas, no me preguntes cómo porque todavía me lo estoy preguntando, no te llamé porque estabas con tu familia y como tenía tiempo sin ver a mi mamá la llamé y nos fuimos juntas.

-¡Las Vegas! Isabella Swan, ¿por qué no me llamaste para decírmelo? No imaginas lo preocupada que estaba por no poder comunicarme contigo, hasta llamé a Charlie y me dijo que estabas con Renée – le dijo Alice mientras se levantaba y caminaba frente a ella hasta que volvió a sentarse a su lado para que siguiera contándole.

-Dejé olvidado mi celular, lo siento, el viaje estuvo fabuloso Alice, las instalaciones del hotel son… Tenemos que ir juntas pero júrame por lo que más quieras que no te casarás y me abandonarás a mitad de viaje porque no podré soportarlo.

-Bella, yo no me pienso casar en Las vegas, eso es para locos y desesperados, sino para qué vengo cada dos meses a actualizarme en el tema de trajes de novia, mi boda será una boda soñada, y eso no se logra en Las Vegas – dijo Alice apasionada y arrepintiéndose al instante al sacar justamente el tema que tenía a su amiga en ese estado de tristeza.

-Renée es una loca desesperada, pero eso ya lo sabíamos, así que no te sorprenderá que te diga que mi madre se casó ayer, por eso regresé antes de tiempo – dijo Bella encogiéndose de hombros y Alice no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada de imaginarse al pobre nuevo esposo de Renée.

Después de reírse y secar las lágrimas de sus ojos Bella suspiró aliviada como hace mucho tiempo no se sentía.

-¿Tenía tanto tiempo aquí sentada que ya te probaste todos los vestidos? – preguntó Bella y notó cómo Alice fruncía el ceño.

-No me probé ninguno, Rosalie estaba ocupada y no quise molestarla, además no pasará nada si no me los pruebo esta vez, total, aún no conozco a mi futuro esposo – le contestó dramáticamente tratando de despistar a Bella.

-Alice, a mí no puedes engañarme, y la cara de espanto con ganas de matar que tenías cuando llegaste me dice que pasó algo, dime, ¿qué paso? – le preguntó imaginando lo que molestaba a su amiga.

-Victoria estaba allí – le informó con un hilo de voz esperando que su amiga comenzara a llorar, si había algo que molestaba a Alice era ver a su amiga sufrir por culpa de ese polla floja de Edward.

-Oh, bueno, es lo más lógico si se casan en unos días, ¿no? – dijo Bella encogiéndose de hombros para darle a entender a Alice que ya lo había asimilado -. Es el siguiente paso que das cuando conoces a alguien que te hace sentir bonito – remató repitiendo las palabras que le había dicho Edward un año atrás cuando descubrió que andaba con "Vicky".

-Es un bruto de mierda, ¿cómo pudo decirte eso? – Replicó Alice molesta y parándose nuevamente para caminar frente a Bella –. Debería circuncidarlo a unas horas de la boda, eso es doloroso y no podrá usar su preciado instrumento – divagaba, Bella no pudo evitar reírse de lo que decía su amiga.

-Ya está circuncidado – le dijo solo por información.

-¿Era bueno en la cama? No me contestes, porque haber aguantado los diferentes cuernos en cuatro años me dice que sí lo era – reflexionó sin dejar que su amiga hablara.

-Alice, ya lo asumí, es hora que deje de preguntarme por qué no fui suficiente para él, si después de cuatro malditos años juntos tuvo la desfachatez de decirme que lo que sentía por ella era muy bonito y no lo había planeado, pues, no puedo hacer nada, ya me cansé de preguntarme mil veces ¿es que lo nuestro no fue bonito? – dijo mientras dejaba correr las lágrimas que se había jurado no derramar.

-Bella, fue hermoso para ti mientras duró, tienes que pensar de esa manera – respondió arrodillándose frente a ella, sorprendiéndola con la profundidad de su análisis –, pero tienes razón, debes pasar la página, quien actuó mal fue él, quien tiene que agachar la cabeza cuando te ve es él, tú tienes derecho a continuar con tu vida.

-Lo haré, Alice, así como lo hice cuando James, Alec, David y Mike me montaron los cuernos – respondió mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas con furia, y preguntándose el porqué siempre la abandonaban por otra.

-Todos cabrones que todavía te llaman buscando una segunda oportunidad, gracias a quien sea el que esté allá arriba que no has tomado en cuenta sus propuestas.

-Me cansé de ser la abandonada, no quiero saber nada más de esa estúpida palabra llamada amor, es más para el catorce de febrero estaré armada y lista para cualquier San Valentín que se acerque a mí – juró Bella con ojos desorbitados al imaginarse otra vez sola ese puto día que todos celebran el amor.

-Falta mes y medio para eso, y me encargaré de trabajar tu puntería no vaya a ser que hieras al objetivo equivocado – dijo mientras soltaba la carcajada al imaginar que ese día le tocaría encerrar a Bella para evitar accidentes con su mala puntería.

-Alice, necesito un plastiboy nuevo – informó cambiando de tema bruscamente para dejar la tristeza a un lado como si hablara de cualquier cosa menos de su amado vibrador.

-¿Qué pasó con el tuyo? – le preguntó extrañada.

-Renée. – Fue la única respuesta que obtuvo Alice y las dos se estremecieron de imaginar a Renée con ese juguete en sus manos –, me dijo que solo lo estaba viendo pero eso no garantiza que no lo haya probado.

-Vamos, busquemos al nuevo plastiboy, deberíamos hacer como con los vestidos, venir todos los meses para enterarnos de las actualizaciones – sugirió como si nada.

-No pienso llenar todas las gavetas de mi casa de consoladores y otros juguetes sexuales, uno es suficiente – la regañó cariñosamente mientras se encaminaban a la tienda especializada en el tema.

-No, no puedo correr el riesgo que te vuelvas adicta a las pollas plásticas y desprecies a las de carne – dramatizó Alice.

-Un consolador nunca reemplazará a un hombre real, no tienen brazos – tranquilizó Bella a su amiga aguantando la risa por su mal chiste –. Te aseguro amiga que si conociera a algún hombre en este pueblo, muy guapo y capaz de hacerme olvidar lo que pasó con Edward no lo pensaría dos veces para tirármelo, sin compromiso ni atadura, actuaría como un hombre, te vi, te disfruté, te olvidé - le aclaró a su amiga mientras se paraba frente a ella para dejar claro su punto –. Lamentablemente eso es imposible – y las dos suspiraron.

-Seremos las machas de Seattle, los usaremos, los disfrutaremos y después veremos – modificó la versión de Bella, ella aún tenía esperanza de encontrar a su hombre, y sabía que su amiga también lo encontraría.

Las dos amigas pasaron un rato más en el centro comercial hasta que regresaron a Forks para comenzar a arreglar todo para la fiesta de fin de Año que daría Alice en casa de sus padres, la verdad es que era una fiesta de despedida a Forks porque las dos se mudarían a Seattle después de recuperarse de la fiesta.

.

Carlisle llevaba un mes en el pequeño pueblo de Forks, llegó allí para hacer una suplencia a la traumatóloga que tenía licencia de maternidad, el cambio le sentó de maravilla, después de haber firmado su divorcio de Esme necesitaba un cambio de aires.

Forks era un pueblo pequeño y nadie conocía su triste historia de hombre cornudo, después que terminara esa suplencia ya vería dónde se establecía definitivamente, cualquier lugar sería bueno mientras estuviera lejos de Chicago.

Por eso estaba allí, la víspera de año nuevo cumpliendo la guardia nocturna, cuando no se tienen amigos cerca el trabajo no se hace pesado, al contrario, ayuda a que las horas pasen y a no pensar en lo que no se tiene.

Eran las diez y treinta de la noche, terminaba de atender a un joven que había resbalado en la calle ganándose un esguince. Le firmó el alta y le dio las indicaciones, observó al paciente salir de la sala de emergencias y suspiró para luego ir hasta la sala de descanso a tomar un poco de chocolate caliente.

De camino vio que llevaban a alguien a quirófano, solo pudo distinguir una larga cabellera roja y pudo identificar a Victoria, por lo visto recibiría el año nuevo en quirófano, así era la vida de los doctores y enfermeros.

Cuando entró a la sala de descanso vio a Edward, un enfermero con quien se llevó bien desde el principio, era un joven bastante conversador y en ese momento estaba hablando con alguien por teléfono, Carlisle no quería decirle que su futura esposa acababa de entrar a quirófano.

Así que solo lo saludó con un asentimiento de cabeza y fue a servirse una taza de la caliente bebida. Casi se ahoga al escuchar retazos de la conversación de Edward, y sabía muy bien que no hablaba con Victoria.

-Is, recuerdo esos masajes ricos que solo tú me sabías dar… No… espera, no te enojes… yo…

Por lo visto al otro lado de la línea comenzaron a gritarle porque alejó el teléfono de su oreja, Carlisle tuvo que salir pronto de allí para no reírse en su cara, Edward estaba jugando con dos personas, Victoria su futura esposa y la desconocida Is. Eso dejaba al enfermero en entredicho, porque si había algo que Carlisle no soportaba era el engaño.

Se fue a la sala de emergencias y allí se encontró a un grupo de compañeros que charlaban animadamente mientras no llegaran pacientes. Esa era la manera en que se celebraba el año nuevo cuando se estaba de guardia en un hospital.

Mientras tanto Bella manejaba furiosa con ganas de encontrarse a Edward de frente y dejar salir toda la rabia que sentía por él en ese momento, es que si lo veía le partiría la botella en la cabeza ya que por su culpa su dedo había quedado atrapado en el pico de la botella.

Se reprochaba el haber atendido esa llamada, pensaba que era bueno desearle bien en su futuro matrimonio y el muy estúpido salió con que extrañaba sus masajes _¡cabrón mal nacido, enseña a la fría de tu novia a que te los haga, imbécil!_

Bella pensaba que si no lo hubiese atendido en este momento estaría disfrutando de una deliciosa copa de champan y bailando como loca en vez de luchar por manejar hasta el hospital para que rescataran su dedo de la botella.

Estaba decidida a disfrutar al máximo la noche y hasta había considerado aprovecharse del primero que se cruzara por su camino dispuesto a una noche de sexo, pero hasta eso se lo había jodido Edward. Se sentía con las hormonas a millón y la falta de sexo real le estaba pasando factura.

Llegó al hospital y se estacionó mal, fue un milagro que llegara bien allí ya que era muy difícil maniobrar el volante si tienes unos de tus dedos pegado a una botella, pero no se atrevió a arruinarle la noche a su amiga que al parecer había conocido al hombre de su vida quien resultó ser el primo del primo de la prima, nunca entendería el árbol genealógico de su amiga. Se bajó furiosa y entró al hospital.

Bella se quedó sin aire apenas cruzó las puertas, el mejor culo que había visto en su vida le estaba dando la bienvenida, ladeó su cabeza buscando un mejor ángulo pero justo en ese momento el portador de ese magnífico culo se levantó, fue cuando notó que estaba agachado recogiendo unos papeles del piso mientras todos reían alrededor.

Una enfermera la vio y se acercó a ella sonriendo.

-Hola linda, ¿en qué podemos ayudarte? – le preguntó de manera amable y Bella aún sin poder encontrar su voz levantó la botella que tenía a su dedo atrapado.

-No puedo sacarlo – dijo después de aclararse la garganta y enfocando la mirada en la amable enfermera.

-No te preocupes, nosotros te ayudaremos, doctor Cullen por favor. – La enfermera llamó al portador del glorioso culo y Bella se quedó sin aliento nuevamente al ver al doctor acercarse a ella sonriente, era rubio, alto, musculoso en la medida justa y con unos ojos azules que la hipnotizaron al instante provocando un temblor en todo su cuerpo mientras sentía que se acaloraba.

-Hola, ¿qué trae a una hermosa señorita por acá esta noche? – preguntó Carlisle disfrutando del sonrojo de la joven que tenía frente a él, era una belleza que le alegraba la vista y otras partes de su cuerpo al tiempo que la detallaba.

Carlisle quedó impactado con las torneadas piernas que quedaban a la vista gracias a una falda negra con el largo preciso para no ser vulgar, unas botas hasta la rodillas entorpecían la vista de las piernas pero les daba un toque especial, sintió como empezaba a endurecerse mientras su mente creaba una imagen de esas piernas enfundadas en esas botas rodeaban su cintura o su cuello.

Al levantar la vista de las piernas vio que la chica sostenía una botella en sus manos de manera algo extraña, siguió subiendo y disfrutó de un escote provocativo dejaba ver unos senos firmes atrapados en un suéter azul eléctrico, la chica se estremeció.

-Un absurdo accidente, la botella se adueñó de mi dedo, y duele – se quejó Bella al sentir que su dedo comenzaba a latir y se aferraba más al pico de la botella.

-Oh, pasa por aquí para ayudarte a liberar tu dedo – respondió mientras le indicaba a la enfermera junto a Bella que caminaran a unos de los box de emergencia, entraron y los dos la ayudaron a sentarse en la camilla, Carlisle carraspeó para disimular un gemido que brotó por su garganta al ver que la falda de la chica se subía descubriendo más esas deliciosas piernas.

-Auch – se quejó Bella sosteniendo la botella y jalándola desesperada por liberar su dedo.

-Tranquila, ¿cómo llegó tu dedo allí…? – Preguntó esperando que la joven le diera su nombre.

-Isabella, pero prefiero que me digan Bella – le contestó quedando atrapada nuevamente en la mirada penetrante del doctor culo divino.

-Yo soy Carlisle Cullen – se presentó él –. Una buena cosecha – dijo mientras cuidadosamente veía el daño causado por la misma.

-Me estaba sirviendo una copa cuando recibí una llamada de mi ex, pensé que era una oportunidad para desearle bien pero el desgraciado me hizo molestar y… no me explico cómo coño mi dedo terminó atrapado allí, ojala y lo pudiese tener frente a mí para partirle la botella en su cabezota hueca – rezongó de manera apasionada y justo en ese momento venía entrando otra emergencia con un joven ensangrentado.

Bella sensible a la vista y olor de la sangre comenzó a sentirse mareada y terminó desplomándose en el pecho del doctor culo rico causando un estremecimiento a ambos.

-Hey, ¿qué sucede? – le preguntó preocupado por su reacción, la enfermera que lo estaba asistiendo veía a Isabella divertida sin sospechar lo que el contacto con esa chica provocaba en él, si en la entrada comenzó a sentirse duro ahora al sentirla estaba listo para poseerla.

-Me parece que la joven es sensible a la sangre – dijo de manera jocosa – si cierro la cortina ¿te sentirás mejor? – le preguntó dulcemente.

Bella tapó su nariz y sin atreverse a abrir los ojos y respirando por la boca negó.

-Seguiría oliéndola y perderé el conocimiento – respondió mientras intentaba agarrar grandes bocanadas de aire por la boca sin abrir los ojos.

-Saldremos de aquí, te atenderé en mi consultorio si lo prefieres – dijo Carlisle preocupado por su paciente.

Bella asintió y la enfermera le preguntó si era necesaria su ayuda, Carlisle negó y le dijo que ayudara con el joven que acababan de ingresar, tomó a Bella en sus brazos porque no podía mantenerse en pie y se fue a su consultorio disfrutando el tenerla entre sus brazos aunque fuese unos instantes, no era pecado fantasear con una paciente.

Cuando entró, cerró la puerta con el pie y dejó a Bella en la camilla de su consulta, ella se quedó quieta todavía con los ojos cerrados, su mareo estaba pasando y decidió no moverse ni abrir sus ojos mientras escuchaba al _culo divino_ como lo había bautizado mentalmente moverse alrededor, imaginó que buscaba los implementos para poder liberarla.

Cuando Carlisle reunió todo lo necesario para trabajar se acercó y arrastró un taburete para sentarse frente a ella.

-¿Estas mejor? Necesito que te sientes para evitar hacerte más daño en el dedo, y que me ayudes a sostener la botella mientras le saco el vacío que te mantiene atada a ella.

Bella asintió y se incorporó en la camilla, escuchó que el doctor carraspeaba y sintió que su falda se subía, la ayudó a acomodarse de manera que la base de la botella quedara en la orilla de la camilla.

Ella se sintió completamente cómoda sentada frente a ese portento de hombre y sintió nuevamente un calor que invadía su cuerpo, al parecer se estaba incendiando y no pudo remediarlo al imaginar sus piernas rodeando su cuello mientras él le hacía ver las estrellas con su boca y su lengua. _Soñar no cuesta nada_ pensó acalorada. Sostuvo la botella como le indicó y observó cómo la golpeó en la base logrando romperla y el delicioso líquido comenzó a caer en una cubeta que él había colocado debajo. Sintió su dedo menos presionado pero aún estaba atrapado, cuando la botella se vació por completo Carlisle subió su mano mientras se paraba entre sus piernas.

La cercanía repentina de sus cuerpos despertó nuevas sensaciones en ambos, sus respiraciones se aceleraron mientras debatían si valía la pena seguir los impulsos o si sería mejor mantener la distancia.

Carlisle trataba de recordarse que estaba delante de una paciente y que debía mantener la distancia, pero el deseo que esa mujer despertaba en él lo alejaba de su mente racional y lo empujaba hacia ella sin piedad, su boca se hacía agua de imaginar saborearla, endurecer sus pezones mientras los chupaba y la escuchaba gemir cuando la penetrara con fuerza.

Bella deseaba por una vez ser atrevida y recordó las palabras que le había dicho a Alice unos días atrás, dejaría que pasara lo que tuviese que pasar, no se perdonaría luego si dejaba de vivir esa experiencia, lo deseaba como nunca había deseado a nadie, ni siquiera a Edward. El doctor culo rico sabría cómo y dónde tocarla, sus manos picaban por acariciarlo, deseaba sentir su piel unida a la de ella.

Carlisle moría de ganas por probar esos carnosos labios que lo tentaron desde que se fijó en ellos, la verdad era que toda ella era una tentación para él, nunca había sentido algo parecido y estaba dispuesto a todo por esa mujer, sin pensar en lo que pasaría después o las consecuencias que acarrearía si se dejaba llevar por el deseo con esa paciente, mientras movía delicadamente la botella sacándola del dedo de ella no separó sus ojos azules de los chocolate de ella. Y suspiró a la vez que ella cuando la botella quedó en su mano, y en los ojos de ambos se reflejaba la determinación de ir más allá.

Bella llevó el dedo a su pecho quejándose del dolor que sintió.

-Sshh tranquila, hay que ayudar que se restablezca la circulación - le susurró Carlisle tomando su mano rozando en el proceso uno de sus senos lo que hizo jadear a Bella.

-Duele – le dijo ella mientras sentía que él daba un masaje a sus dedos como si se tratara de una sensual caricia, sintió cómo se humedecía y necesitaba más que eso.

-¿Qué puedo hacer para que no te duela? – le preguntó Carlisle con voz ronca y muy cerca de su oído haciéndola estremecer, ya no podía alejarse de ella, la atracción era implacable y no le importaba quemarse en el infierno con ella, quería rugir de necesidad, necesitaba sentirla, saborearla, disfrutarla.

-Distráeme, como quieras – le contestó ella también con la voz ronca mientras intentaba cerrar sus piernas para sentir un poco de fricción.

El movimiento le dio la idea a Carlisle de cómo distraerla y hacerla disfrutar para que olvidara por completo el dolor que le causaba con el masaje.

Sin soltar la mano de ella se ubicó entre sus piernas subiendo una rodilla a la camilla justo entre ellas, Bella acercó su muy necesitado centro a ella y comenzó a moverse haciendo presión en la medida justa estimulando su muy urgido clítoris.

Ambos gimieron con el contacto, Carlisle se puso más duro de lo que ya estaba al sentir el calor y la humedad que desprendía el centro de ella, y ver sus gestos de placer le dificultaban el concentrarse en su trabajo, nunca en su miserable y puta vida había visto a una mujer masturbarse de esa manera, nunca imaginó el pacer que podía otorgar con su rodilla, estaba en el cielo o en el infierno, no lo sabía.

Bella aceleró sus movimientos porque necesitaba llegar a una pronta liberación, sintió cómo soltaba su mano y ya no había dolor, solo placer, él la tomó por la cintura ayudándola a moverse y allí llegó, justo cuando sus labios se unieron para ahogar los gritos del clímax.

Carlisle se obligó a abandonar sus labios para que Bella recuperara el aliento después de tan maravillo orgasmo, se sorprendió cuando la vio sonreír de manera pícara y extendió la sonrisa cuando la mano buena de ella llegó hasta su muy necesitada erección.

-Necesito más y tú estás igual – le dijo Bella mas ronca de lo normal, su garganta estaba algo seca pero nada importaba sino el querer sentirlo dentro de ella.

-Joder Bella, espero que en este consultorio haya un puto condón o por primera vez en mi vida seré irresponsable, necesito estar dentro de ti – dijo Carlisle desesperado mientras se alejaba para comenzar a buscar un condón entre las gavetas. Sonrió cuando encontró una caja y sin pensarlo la agarró para volver donde estaba ella.

-Salvado por la campana – rió Bella aliviada de hubiesen condones, acercó a Carlisle hasta ella tomándolo de su bata blanca y lo besó con desesperación mientras su mano se metía dentro del pantalón buscando sentir el calor de su erección.

Gimió al sentirlo y quería más, se levantó de la camilla quedando parada frente a él, desabrochó el pantalón y bajó el cierre con su mano buena, luego lentamente lo fue bajando junto a sus bóxer negros quedando de rodillas frente a él, no pudo contener el impulso de saborearse al ver tan magnífico instrumento de placer delante de ella, no se reprimió y besó la punta tomando con la punta de su lengua el líquido pre seminal que goteaba esperando por ella.

Carlisle se apartó y la levantó del piso para besarla con rudeza –. Si dejo que sigas haciendo eso llegaré en cinco segundos – le explicó jadeando mientras bajaba el cierre de su falda y ésta se desplazaba por sus piernas. Ella de un movimiento la pateó y quedó libre de la prenda mientras sentía que él también se arrodillaba frente a ella pegando su nariz a su centro -. Hueles delicioso, eres como el fruto prohibido, toda una tentación.

-Eso explica el fuego que me está quemando – susurró ella mientras sentía que quedaba desnuda de la cintura para abajo, completamente expuesta a él, ambos estaban en igualdad de condiciones, desnudos de la cintura para abajo pero eso no sería así por mucho tiempo.

Carlisle se levantó y como si estuviesen sincronizados ambos buscaron quitar las prendas que les estorbaban.

-¿Qué… – intentó preguntarle él mientras ella lanzaba lejos la bata y luchaba por desabrochar su camisa –, nada de fantasías con el doctor?

-No, mi única fantasía ahorita es verte desnudo, sentir tu piel rozar la mía y disfrutar de tu glorioso culo – le contestó ella jadeante.

-Joder mujer que vas a hacer acabar solo de escucharte hablar -. Gimió mientras le sacaba el suéter por la cabeza y desabrochaba el brassier dejando libres sus senos duros y ansiosos por sus atenciones

No hablaron, lo único que no le quitó Carlisle a Bella fueron esas botas que quedaban perfectas en esa mujer que lo estaba consumiendo en vida.

Los besos eran pura pasión, se turnaban para chupar la lengua del otro, y por primera vez sin planearlo ambos fueron marcados en el arrebato de pasión, a la vez succionaron el cuello del otro mientras los gemidos del placer se ahogaban en sus labios. Carlisle se dio un buen festín con el pecho de ella, sus pezones eran deliciosas piedras que bailaban con su lengua y tentaban sus dientes, cuando los mordía un poco más fuerte sentía que ella rugía de placer, era la gloria mientras sus sexos se frotaban.

El suelo fue el lugar escogido por ellos para dar rienda suelta a la pasión, Carlisle no se quiso arriesgar a hacerlo encima de la camilla para evitar otro accidente desafortunado. Él deslizó un condón en su dolorosa erección mientras ella admiraba su pene con el hambre dibujada en sus ojos.

Bella no podía creer que ese doctor además de tener un culo de puta madre también tuviera un pene poderoso y deseaba con locura sentirlo dentro de ella, cuando él terminó de colocarse el condón ella se sentó a horcajadas sobre él.

Sin dejar de mirarse él fue entrando en ella y fue una sensación de fuego, le costó controlarse para no dejarse ir tan rápido, esa experiencia la quería disfrutar al máximo, si iba a ir al infierno más le valía quemarse entero con ella.

Ella se quedó sin aliento unos segundos mientras se adaptaba a la intromisión, una vez que su cuerpo se acostumbró a él comenzó a moverse lentamente, todavía no podía dejar de mirarlo y algo dentro de ella se removió al darse cuenta que por primera vez estaba teniendo sexo con alguien y a la vez miraban su alma.

Quiso borrar ese pensamiento y lo logró acelerando sus movimientos, los jadeos y gemidos formaban una sinfonía en el lugar y como si de pronto ambos recordaran dónde se encontraban los silenciaron uniendo sus labios en un beso que era el complemento que hacía falta a esa entrega.

Ambos acariciaron cada rincón del cuerpo del otro que tenían al alcance hasta que no pudieron retrasarlo más, ella sintió cómo se formaba en su bajo vientre su orgasmo y él sintió la corriente de placer recorriendo su columna vertebral.

Ambos escucharon cómo sonaban fuegos artificiales cuando el orgasmo les llegó al mismo tiempo, mientras se besaban disfrutando de los últimos coletazos de placer en un enredo de brazos y piernas.

Se quedaron allí en el piso, él abrazándola para sostenerla pegada a su cuerpo, ella lo rodeaba con sus piernas por su cintura sin tener ganas de separarse aún. Pero la realidad era otra y tenían que afrontarla.

-Feliz año Bella – le dijo él mientras acariciaba su espalda y así fue como ella cayó en cuenta que había recibido el año de la mejor manera.

-Feliz año Carlisle, el mejor año nuevo de mi vida, gracias, yo nunca… - sintió deseo de decirle que nunca había hecho nada parecido antes.

-Yo tampoco, y no me arrepiento, también es mi mejor año nuevo, gracias – dijo antes de volver a besarla con ternura.

Cuando ambos recuperaron la fuerza Bella se separó a regañadientes de él y se levantaron del piso.

Observó como Carlisle se quitaba el condón y se dirigía al baño que ella no había visto antes dándole una espectacular primera plana de su culo, no pudo evitar suspirar al verlo y cuando él volteó a verla intrigado por su suspiro ella solo le señaló el trasero.

-Tienes un culo divino – dijo sonrojándose por no haber podido controlar sus palabras.

-Gracias – dijo riendo -, ya regreso, debo ocultar evidencia y después podrás entrar – le explicó mientras le señalaba el condón y entraba.

Allí fue cuando Bella se golpeó de frente con la realidad, había tenido sexo con un desconocido y justo donde él trabajaba, si alguien entraba haría que él perdiera su trabajo y eso no podría perdonárselo nunca.

Comenzó a vestirse rápidamente pero no encontraba sus bragas, no quiso perder más tiempo así que como pudo tomó un taco que estaba sobre el escritorio al lado de un bolígrafo y escribió una nota rápida que dejó sobre la caja de condones y la botella antes de salir de allí sin mirar atrás.

Su valentía había quedado allí, en el momento que decidió entregarse a él, el dolor de su dedo sería un grato recuerdo ahora que comenzaría su nueva vida sin olvidar esa maravillosa experiencia.

No quiso pensar en lo que pasaría si le daba su número de teléfono, no quiso arriesgarse a la desilusión de esperar una llamada que nunca llegaría, mientras salía del hospital pensó que lo mejor era seguir adelante solo con el recuerdo de lo vivido.

Carlisle salió silbando del baño y se quedó paralizado al encontrar el consultorio vacío, se vistió rápidamente para salir a buscarla, hasta que vio la caja de condones sobre el escritorio justo al lado de la botella que había llevado a esa maravillosa mujer a sus brazos, lo sorprendió una nota que estaba sobre la caja de condones y cuando vio lo que tenía escrito no pudo evitar sonreír para después suspirar.

"_Gracias por el mejor año nuevo de mi vida, la valentía se fue de mi lado justo cuando te perdí de vista, no me perdonaría si perdieras tu trabajo._

_Besos,_

_Bella"_

Guardó la nota junto a los condones y la botella en su bolso y antes de salir una prenda llamó su atención, las bragas de Bella, las guardó con lo demás, nunca imaginó que pasaría la mejor noche de su vida cubriendo esa guardia.

**=:=**

**¡Ya no soy virgen! **

**Me explico es mi primera vez participando en un contest por eso ya no soy virgen!**

**Espero que lo hayan disfrutado**

**Este OS y su servidora tiene un agradecimiento muy especial a 2 personas que me motivaron, aconsejaron y orientaron en el proceso de realización: gracias a Betzacosta y a Martinita son un sol, las quiero 3!**

**Millones de gracias **

**Gine ;D**


End file.
